My Snow Princess
by HieiLover143
Summary: AN Inuyasha and Yuyu Hakusho crossover.


**Disclaimer **: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Neither are their characters.

Okay, so some of you might recall this fic of mine, you see it's like

this, last week, I posted new fics and 2 got deleted, so I took the

liberty to repeat them all.

****

Summary :

A Princess who doesn't want anything but fighting and

adventure. She runs away from her kingdom, never again to

come back. This is a story about a Princess who is tired of being

always held down with her desires.

She's mischievious, impudent, with a ruthless side.

And then, her parents tried to get her back using assassins to

capture her. But what happens if the assassins who were suppose

to catch her ends up loving her? -

**My Snow Princess **

**Chapter 1**

" Come on ! " A teenager about 17-18 yrs old yelled.

She was wearing white short shorts, a white haori and

a baby blue obi, ribboned at the back.

She also had a black chest and stomach armor pretty much

like what Sesshoumaru wears.

Her frosty baby blue hair with silver streaks was tied in a

high ponytail.

She was also wearing old fashioned black rubber, no platform

( Of course. ) sandals that awfully looked cool fighting into.

( Can you picture that? )

She had very light baby blue eyes, silver eyeshadow, pointed

ears, small fangs and a golden necklace with the symbol for

North. She had light baby blue painted claws.

She also had the symbol north in Black on her forehead.

" Your Highness ! " A voice yelled.

" What is wrong with you?! If you want me to go back to the

castle, I'm sorry but if you can't fight me, you can't make me! "

The girl yelled, slashing the owner of the voice with her

golden poled, long sphere with a long silver, deadly blade.

( Get it? It's basicaly a long sphere with a golden handle, and a

silver blade on the end. - )

They, or atleast the girl was fighting the guy in an open field.

They were also near a village but from what it seems is they

weren't noticing them. The girl felt someone was coming

but didn't care the least.

She continued playing games with the demon.

When she was going to kill the demon, dead on, Kagome back

flipped and avoided a very large boomerang that was suppose

to hit her on her back and crush her bones.

But when she avoided the boomerang, the guy she was fighting

got the blow dead on the chest.

The huge boomerang went back to it's owner.

" Ouch. " The demoness ( the one called Your Highness )

mimicked with a sour face as she looked at the demon lying on

the ground. She felt the attacker moving.

The demoness stood up, she gripped the symbol ' North ' on

her necklace and her large spear disappeared from her right

hand. She turned around to look at the attacker.

At the end of the open field was a woman about her age.

A Human Woman to be exact. A demon exterminator.

The demoness waved her hand in gesture to the human but the

exterminator replied with an attack with her boomerang once

again. Kagome backflipped, she poised her right hand for the

return of the weapon and when it did, with a burst of power

from her hand, it became frozen and crashed on the ground

before it could touch her.

She turned around and started to walk towards the amazed

and at the same time shocked exterminator.

The exterminator got to her senses and attacked the demoness

with her katana. And charged at the Demoness.

" Hey ! Wait a minute ! " The demoness protested.

But the exterminator just kept attacking and attacking and the

demoness just dodged and dodged.

" That's it. I've had enough of this. " The demoness stated as

she took a fast backflip and hitted the back of the exterminators

neck. The human passed out. But before her limp body fell to

the ground, the demoness caught her and sighed.

" Nice to meet you. " She indefinitely said as she carried the

human bridal style. " It's what I don't like about humans. "

She added, as she walked to the nearest tree and layed the

human under it's shade.

The human wasn't bad looking too.

She had long black hair in a high ponytail which the demoness

let loose as she laid the human. The human also was wearing

red eyeshadow and the black and pink armored clothes.

It took the human 24minutes to wake up.

And when she did..........

" Hi ! " The demoness greeted, waving her hand in gesture once

again. But the human replied with trying to punch her but the

demoness caught her fist and grabbed the other.

" Wait ! I'm just trying to become a friend ! What's wrong with

you? Are all humans like you? And besides, if you think I'd hurt

you wouldn't you think I should've done that while you're

sleeping? " The demoness stated in question.

The human relaxed her hands and the demoness let go of it.

" Now, lets start from the top. Hi, my name's Kagome. " The

demoness introduced, holding out her hand for the human to

take. The Human looked at ' Kagome ' strangely.

And then she smiled. Maybe all demons weren't bad.

" Hi. My name is Sango. " The human greeted also, taking the

others hand gladly. She never met a demoness like her before.

" Okay then Sango. I'm sorry for hitting you on the back of your

neck but I had to do it to calm you. " Kagome explained.

Sango just smiled while she gently rubbed her neck.

" Wow. I've never actualy thought of meeting a demoness that

was good enough to say Sorry to a human like me. " Sango

stated, standing up.

" So where are you going? " Kagome asked, standing up.

" Back to the forest. You wanna come? " Sango asked, walking

towards her weapon along with Kagome.

" Sure. But you sure it's okay? " She answered and asked.

" Yeah. I live alone. " Sango answered, trying to touch her

frozen weapon. She looked towards Kagome.

Kagome replied with defreezing the huge weapon.

" Gomen. ( Sorry. ) I kinda forgot. " She said.

So they started walking, towards the forest.

They arrived at a fairly large hut.

They sat inside as Sango started to cook something edible.

" So why don't you live in the village like everyone does? "

Kagome asked, fiddling with her pendant.

" Nah, there's no place to build a house there even if I can, and

I can't afford an Inn. " Sango explained, stirring the pot.

" Then why not travel? You're an exterminator are you? "

Kagome asked again. Looking at the human straight in the eye.

" I thought about that too. But beyond these border lines,

there're many powerful demons and if their somewhat

powerful like you I'm pretty sure I won't last a month. "

Sango answered, looking at the other girl.

" You sure? You won't know, maybe I'm one in a million. "

Kagome stated, amusing herself with a joke within her.

Sango looked at her in a way, that said what was so amusin?

" Why don't we travel together? I'm going to travel, if you

wanna come along it wouldn't be any problem if we do it

together. " Kagome suggested. Sango smiled warmly.

Each of them forgetting the amusing thing.

" Thanks but no thanks. I kinda find it nice here somehow. "

She answered, putting on her white and green kimono.

" Oh, then that's fine with me. " Kagome stated, smiling.

The two women, although human and demon, they talked all

night long, about basic girl stuff. And some others.

" Your highness. Kagome-sama had defeated the warrior you

sent in order to get her back. I'm afraid he has passed away. "

A soldier stated, kneeling down before Kagome's father.

He was before three high throne's, two we're occupied and one

was empty. The whole room was large and silvery colored, their

we're snowflakes design everywhere, and if you we're in there

you would feel cold because of the temperature.

The king, or Kagome's father was sitting on the middle chair,

the largest among the three thrones.

He had Black hair, light blue eyes, sharp pointed fangs, pointed

ears, a symbol for north written in Silver on his forehead.

He was wearing a white haori, black hakama's and armor for

his chest down to his waist.

There was a woman, preferably the queen or Kagome's mom.

She had silver hair like Kagome's. She has pink eyes, very light

blue eyeshadow and the symbol for north on her forehead, in

black, the same as Kagome's. She also has pointed ears.

She also has armor like Kagome's.

She was wearing a white kimono with blue lining.

And both king and queen we're wearing visible golden

necklaces with the symbol for North. Just like Kagome's.

" We cannot risk many of our warriors getting killed because of

our own daughter. " The king whispered, balling his fists.

" Aren't you happy dear? This proves we had taught her well. "

The queen indefinitely pointed out.

" But we haven't taught her enough and we will use that

against her and at the same time teach her not to disobey. "

The king stated, as he grabbed his pendant and a spear that

looks exactly like Kagome's, appeared in his right hand.

He stood up from his throne and then stuck his spear on the

ground and an image appeared. It was of a pointy black haired

demon with a bandana on his forehead.

" Call on this demon. He was last spotted South. " The king

stated, pointing his spear at the demon.

The pointy haired demon was wanted criminal and the King of

the East told him to tell him if he ever saw the demon but it

seems none of the Kings cared.

" Right away your highness ! " The warrior said, as he dashed

away like a blur out of sight.

" Was that necessary deary? My baby might get hurt. "

The queen asked and stated worriedly.

" Don't worry. We still need to talk to that wanted demon. "

He said as he once again looked at the image.

The Next Morning

About 5:30 AM

Kagome was already up and was washing her face in a spring.

She smelled freshly cooked breakfast and ran to the village

where the smell generaly came from.

It took her 10 minutes tops to reach the village.

She entered the village, not thinking of the possibilities, just

food. But just as she entered, people who saw her started

running away and a minute later, they came back with a monk.

" Demoness ! You are not welcome in this village. "

The monk kind of commanded, pointing his staff at Kagome.

She was confused, she could see amusement in the monks eyes

and she tried to figure out why, but the villagers started

ganging up on her. Thinking they could actually beat her.

When they started to throw vegetables and fruits and other

stuff at her, she started running.

' Stupid humans. ' She wondered, taking place hidden in a tree.

She munched on an apple, one she caught when thrown at her.

After eating, she walked away going towards the spring.

But a minute later, she felt demons coming.

She stopped for a minute, and sighed.

' They would never have a chance. ' She thought, turning back

and staying on the tree she was in before.

She crossed her legs, closed her eyes and concentrated.

In approximately 34minutes, people started screaming.

Spider demons were infesting the small village.

Kagome jumped in, with her weapon inhand.

She was slicing all the demons she came upon.

While she was killing demons, she saw a crying girl on the

ground, she was going to be sliced by a demon, but before it

can, Kagome cut the demon in half.

" Hey kid. It's alright. " She said, trying to comfort the girl.

Without warning, the little girl attacked Kagome with a bear hug

as she cried on Kagome's haori.

Kagome got over the little suprise and held the child on the

waist with her left hand as she attacked with her right hand

holding her weapon.

When almost everything was taken cared of, Kagome stopped

for a while. People we're hiding from the remaining spider

demon. Kagome hadn't notice earlier but the kid on her

stomach was asleep and she pulled her up near her chest.

She saw the monk from before.

He was battling the remaining demon and wasn't exactly

winning. When the monk was thrown by her side, she pulled him

up into a standing position and gave him the small kid.

" I'll take care of it for a while, Monk. " She said with sarcasm.

He just smiled, running towards the nearest person.

( Sarcasm for the Monk word because, he doesn't act like it. )

Kagome just walked towards the demon.

The demon attacked her but with one swift movement, Kagome

directed her palm towards the charging demon and with one

blast, she turned it into an ice burg. With one swing of her

spear, she sliced it in two.

The villagers applaude, suprising Kagome for a second.

Her weapon disappeared, and Kagome dashed away like a blur.

She went back towards the tree she was in.

She slept there for half an hour until,....

" Touch me and die, Monk. " Kagome stated deadly, opening

her eye's slowly. Her spear was out and was pointed directly at

the now sweating and yet smiling monk's neck.

She was smiling at him. It was about him. Something unholy.

" You don't have to be sarcastic about it. " He said, touching the

spears blade with his finger, but as he moved it away, it

disappeared once again like in the village.

Kagome stood up and started walking away.

It was 7:00am

Sango waked up with a note on her stomach.

Hey Sango.

I had a great time last night, and I'm guessing by the time

you read this I'm already far away. And yeah, thanks alot for

last night.

Your's truly, Princess Kagome from North.

" Something was weird about her but I didn't know she was a

princess. I should've taken a remembrance or something. "

Sango said aloud as she washed her face from a bucket filled

with water. ( I mean, that's what I'd say ! )

' Maybe I should've gone with her. ' Sango thought.

She looked back at her Hiraikotsu, or Boomerang.

In the throne room

The warrior sent to get the spiky haired demon came back, with

his duty fullfilled. He was kneeling infront of the king and queen

with the spiky haired demon standing up, hands in pockets.

" Demon. I called upon you to do a special task. " He said.

The black spiky haired demon with red eyes, wearing all black

with a white bandana on his head with his sword on the side of

his waist visible. He didn't make any reactions.

" I want you to get my daughter ........( yata yata yata )

End Chapter

I have to get 10 Reviews or I won't update at all and in addition I

will remove this story, Permanently.

So, you better review !

**  
**


End file.
